


Let us Crash Cold

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FebuWhump2021, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, No Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Teenchesters, Weechesters, but it is implied, just implied child prostitution, take care of yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Febuwhump Day 5: Take me InsteadThe boys are kidnapped by traffickers. A fun time is NOT had by all."Dean’s fingers were growing desperate in their movements against the knots. Sam wondered what his brother thought that was going to do. They were outnumbered four-to-two and out-weighed by an awful lot. Without weapons, they wouldn’t get anywhere."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Let us Crash Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 14-15, Sam is 10-ish.
> 
> I'm what, 5 days behind? That's a lot. Well. Hopefully later prompts will come more easily for me than this one did.

Regular humans were the worst. Dean liked to say that their crazy was worse than monsters. Monsters at least were hurting people due to a survival instinct. Humans who hurt people did it because they were certifiable. Sam wondered how far along in the hunt their dad was. How soon would he come back to the Motel and see the mess? See that his sons were missing?

Dean was still unconscious; Sam could tell by the slowness of the pulse against the back of his hand. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. Both boys were tied to a pillar in the middle of an abandoned-looking warehouse. Somewhere, there was the sound of dripping water.

Twitching his head to the side a little, Sam caught a glimpse of four men seated around a cheap white fold-out table. They were all large, and he thought he recognized at least one of them from the group that had grabbed Dean and him from the hotel room. (Why they had done that he had no idea. Maybe they thought two teenagers alone in a hotel would make good hostages? But there was no way they thought they’d get much in ransom from them.)

“When’s Dave coming with the truck?” one of the men said, sighing as he stood up. “My ass is going numb just sitting here.”

“Then take a fucking walk, get your blood moving,” another drawled. Sam let his eyelids flutter closed, twisting his fingers gently against the rope. He wondered if he could reach the switchblade Dean always kept in his back pocket. Normally, Sam was unhappy with his skinny arms. Right now though, he was glad that his arms could slip through the ropes so that he could reach for the handle in Dean’s pocket. Except there wasn’t anything there. The men must have frisked them. Sam pulled his arm back to himself.

There was nothing but silence for a while, and Sam’s thigh muscles began to cramp. Then Dean woke up.

“Who the fuck are you?” The tone was more threat than question, and Sam did his best to suppress a smirk. He could fain sleep for a bit longer.

“No one you’ll ever see again,” said one of the men. “Just doing our jobs.”

“Your job’s getting the drop on a couple a’ kids?” Dean challenged. 

“Our job is finding the kids no-one will look for. The ones left in seedy motels without an adult.”

“And doing _what_ with them?” Dean’s arms were rigid where they were tied against Sam’s, pulling away slightly as he sat up straighter. 

“ _We_ don’t do anything. Just deliver the packages.”

“We’re _people_ ” Dean snarled, “not packages.”

Sam could feel Dean’s arms twisting beside his in the ropes, fingers plucking at the knots.

“You’re a pay-day is what you are,” one man said nonchalantly. “Because you’re a little old to catch much money, but there’s a lot of rich sick fucks who’ll pay good money for that brother of yours.”

Dean’s hands went suddenly still. Sam didn’t quite understand, but that was probably more shock than anything. Probably his mind didn’t _want_ to understand.

“No,” Dean said, and he sounded horrified. “Not Sammy, not . . . no!”

There was a chuckle from behind Sam; someone was standing in front of Dean. “You don’t have any control here boy.”

“Please.” Sam had never heard Dean sound so desperate. “Please, he’s just a kid.”

“Everyone we take is just a kid, buddy.”

Dean’s fingers were growing desperate in their movements against the knots. Sam wondered what his brother thought that was going to do. They were outnumbered four-to-two and out-weighed by an awful lot. Without weapons, they wouldn’t get anywhere. Even if Sam had the element of surprise. That was the first thing Dad had taught him. Monsters (and people) would underestimate a scrawny ten-year-old. _If you play unconscious and wait for your moment, you can get out of most situations_.

Then there is a gurgling gasp. Dean swore loudly and began struggling harder. It took all of Sam’s patience to stay lax against his bonds, but he cracked his eyes open just enough to peer through his eyelashes. A man was dead just a few feet away from him, a knife in the back of his neck. _Dad? But then, why was Dean cursing so much?_

“Stay away from me you black-eyed bitch!” That got Sam to raise his head and stop pretending. A demon. He hadn’t seen a demon before. He craned his neck and caught a glimpse of a dark-haired woman standing in front of Dean, holding a nasty-looking blade.

“Don’t worry Winchester, I’m not here for you,” she drawled. Sam found his brother’s hand , clutching it tightly as the demon walked closer to his brother. “I’m not even really here for darling little Sammy.”

“Leave him alone!”

She huffed. “Did you listen to what I just said? I’m. Not. Here. For. Him. Not yet anyway.”

“Then why are you here?” Sam asked, and he was proud of how little his voice wavered. He wondered if he’d have one of his crying attacks later, when all of this caught up to him.

She scowled. “Even Hell hates pedophiles,” she muttered. “Special place for them and all that. Can’t have them fucking up deals we’ve made. There’s a little girl whose dad sold his soul for her to be safe. These idiots were scoping out their house. So.”

She came closer, crouching down in front of Sam with the knife in her hand. He pressed backwards, and Dean growled. Now it was his brother with his neck bent awkwardly, trying to keep the demon in sight.

“Heel, Winchester,” she said with a smirk. “I’m not going to hurt your precious Sammy. But I don’t think you want to stay tied up like this until Daddy gets home, hm?”

“Why.”

“You,” the demon said, pointing her knife at Dean, “need to learn not to look a gift-horse in the mouth.”

“You’re a demon.”

“I’m not like most of my kind,” the demon said as she started sawing at the ropes around Sam’s wrists. “I still remember what it’s like to be human.”

The ropes fell away from Sam’s wrists, and the demon pulled him to his feet. Dean yelled something, but he couldn’t quite make out what. It sounded kind of far away. “My name is Ruby, Sam,” the demon -Ruby- said. “Remember me; I will help you when you need it most.”

“Why?” Sam asked, but black smoke suddenly filled the area and she was gone, the woman she had been wearing crumpled on the ground in front of him. Huh. He had thought demons never willingly left a host.

“Sammy!” Dean!

Sam turned to his brother, still tied to the pillar. With a grimace, he pulled the knife from the neck of the man Ruby had killed.

When Dean was freed, he pulled Sam into his arms, all strength and protectiveness and trembling fear. And Sam clung to him, legs trembling. “When things come for us, you _hide_ ” Dean growled. “You don’t come running and try to help me.”

Because that was what Sam had done. He’d heard the commotion inside the motel room and had run back from the vending machine. Had been thinking only _Dean is in danger_ and had not thought of himself. _Take me instead_ had been running through his head. _I won’t last without him_.

“Okay,” Sam said, even though it was a lie. That was alright. Dad lied all the time and Dean still loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> What Sam thinks of as 'crying attacks' is an 'anxiety attack'.
> 
> Also: Ruby lied about the father who sold his soul. She just wanted the boys not to look to closely at her being there.


End file.
